


all of your pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, balcony slow dancing, malec have a thing for balconies, set in a party after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alec finds magnus on the institute's balcony, they share a dance, and alec remembers how lucky he is to have magnusthe song magnus plays is pieces by andrew belle





	all of your pieces

Alec strode into the great Hall, accompanied by Jace and Isabelle. After they had won the war and repaired relations with the Downworlders (including relations between Alec and a certain High Warlock) Izzy had talked him into having a celebratory party. Alec hadn’t protested for long; everyone deserved some fun and, really, Alec was never one to turn down an opportunity to see Magnus in a suit. Alec had left party planning to Magnus and Isabelle and he had to admit it looked incredible. Long white tables were placed on the sides of the Institute’s hall with roses and other floral decorations that made it look positively royal. Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike mingled and socialized, all dressed their finest.

Magnus and Alec had agreed to meet at the party with no specific plan; they were both very important people who were under obligation to talk to almost everyone here. Alec would honestly rather be at home with Magnus, cuddling on the couch with pizza, watching some horrible mundane movie. Alas, Alec had to keep up appearances, even if that meant coming to overcrowded parties with bad music and fake smiles.

“Clary!” Izzy exclaimed, detaching from the group to meet her girlfriend. Soon enough, Simon pulled Jace away by the arm, muttering something about Star Trek. Alec went around the party and greeted everyone he knew he had to, shaking hands and faking smiles. The one thing that had made Alec looked forward to this party was nowhere to be seen. Magnus was often late, but not this late, so he asked Maia if she’d seen him.

“Um, I think he was on the balcony?” Maia replied, furrowing an eyebrow. A slower song came on and waiters moved tables to create a dance floor. Her boyfriend, Bat, whispered something in her ear and started to pull her away. Maia smiled brightly before turning her attention back to Alec.

“Good luck finding him,” Maia said before allowing Bat to pull her into the crowd. Alec nodded and turned around, heading for the doors revealing the balcony. Alec pushed them open, breathing in the cold fresh air as it messed up his hair and made the hairs on the back of his arms stand up. Alec spotted the back of a figure that seemed to be Magnus and headed forward, closing the door but not quite drowning out the music.

“Thought I might find you here,” Alec said as Magnus turned around to face him.

Alec was speechless. Magnus was dressed in a deep blue patterned button-down shirt that was unbuttoned halfway to reveal tanned, muscular skin. It was completed by long necklaces and a thin grey blazer that complimented his muscled arms. Magnus was also sporting tight black jeans that fit just right, as the universe really seemed to hate him tonight.

Magnus noticed Alec giving him a not so subtle once over. “Like what you see?” Magnus smirked knowingly, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck loosely.

“You- you just look really nice tonight,” Alec replied, slipping his hands onto Magnus’ hips out of habit.

Magnus smiled and kissed him, fast and chaste but still a kiss, and suddenly Alec felt like everything was right with the world.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Magnus replied, complimenting Alec’s plain black and white suit that Izzy had fitted herself.

“Thanks,” Alec chuckled, blushing ever-so-slightly. “Why are you out here?”

Magnus shrugged. “It was crowded and you weren’t there. I didn’t see a reason to stay.”

Alec sighed and dropped his gaze to the ground. “We should go back inside.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “Unless someone tries to flirt with Clary and Izzy legitimately murders them, I think everyone will be fine without us for a little while.”

Alec chuckles lightly. “Well, when you put it like _that_.”

“Stay with me, then?” Magnus asked with a light tone, knowing there was no real chance of Alec leaving.

Alec leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Magnus’ nose, earning a small laugh.

“Always,” Alec whispered, a centimetre away from Magnus’ skin. Magnus tilted his head up slightly and their eyes met, communicating infinite amounts of love with just a gaze. Magnus smiled softly and stroked Alec’s cheek, black nails clashing against pale skin. Alec closed his eyes and leant into the contact ever so slightly.

“Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?” Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled slightly, eyes still shut. “Yes, but hearing it again never hurts.”

Magnus chuckled. “I do. I really do, so much.”

Alec turned his head and kissed Magnus’ palm softly. “I love you too. More than words can say.”

Magnus sighed. “What are the chances I can convince you to leave the party and come home with me?”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Not high. But… I could be persuaded into a dance.”

A smile started to form on Magnus’ lips. “I never thought you were the dancing type.”

Alec chuckled and shook his head, dropping Magnus’ gaze. “I’m not. But you are.”

There was a moment of silence and when Alec brought his gaze back up to Magnus, he found Magnus staring at him, slightly in awe. Without saying anything, Magnus removed an arm from Alec’s shoulder and took Alec’s hand from his waist, intertwining their fingers together, Magnus’ cold hands connecting with Alec’s lightly warmer ones. Magnus snapped his fingers with his other hands and a soft, slow song started to play from the phone in Magnus’ pocket.

“If I break your toes it’s not my fault,” Alec whispered, as if raising his voice would shatter the small moment of peace between them.

Magnus chuckled lightly and drew closer to Alec so they were almost chest-to-chest. “You’re worth it.”

Alec wrapped his arm further along Magnus’ waist as they swayed slightly to the music, Magnus in control.

_There’s too much smoke to see it_  
_There’s too much broke to feel this_  
_I love you, I love you_  
_And all of your pieces_

Alec put his head down on Magnus’ shoulder and thought back to when he’d just met Magnus and he was so overwhelmed with how much he felt for him, so quickly. He was convinced he had to choose between his family and his happiness, and Alec realized how truly lucky he was to end up with both. To have a family who loved and supported him and a boyfriend who completed him in every way and made him the happiest man alive.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ skin.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! with the ep coming today i really just needed some happy malec cause my boys deserve everything :'))  
> you can reach me @ siredtofray on instagram and lightwoodpaxton on twitter. kudos & comments are always appreciated!


End file.
